Skip Cameron
Skip Cameron is the Yellow Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Yellow) of the Star Force Rangers. One of three human beings from the planet Earth, he is one of the first three Star Force Rangers, after Lance, to be awakened. Character History Past When he was a boy, Skip & his family lived in a group home. At a young age, he began cooking in order to take care of his siblings & roommates, which would later push him to become a chef. Present Skip worked as a chef at a cafe joint in a popular planetarium. It was there that he & fellow co-worker Miley met & befriended Casper. Pretty soon, the three come across a meteor shower & eventually they find one meteorite that contains two Star Orbs. The very moment Skip & Miley take hold of the Star Orbs, they (along with Casper who unwittingly joined the ride) are teleported onto the surface of the planet Crotos, where they're ambushed by soldiers of Khaosmos before Taurr comes to their rescue. With the power of the Star Orbs, Skip & Miley are able to become Star Force Rangers & help Taurr. After the battle, Taurr takes the three into the Orion, where Tera explained the power of the Star Orbs; it was because of Skip's compassion & selfless love & service for others that the Swordfish Orb chose him. Shortly after, they find Casper has made off with a Nova Blast Morpher & they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Casper & a Jagjag resident, Alf, as they become Star Force Rangers. Personality Skip is a young man who aspires to become the greatest chef in the universe. He is a smooth-talking comedian who often uses food-related metaphors & snippets of Italian when he speaks. There have been some moments when Skip shows low signs of intelligence, like when he assumed that Dorado was a reference to El Dorado when being told about the Swordfish Orb. Despite this, Skip is arguably the most mature of the Star Force Rangers: he rarely loses his patience or poise, & acts like a brother figure to his teammates (particularly Miley). This brother figure idea is especially apparent with Tera, in which her dream was to fight alongside the Star Force Rangers. However, Skip is against the idea of her doing so, out of the sake of her own safety. However, he finally realized what he was doing was no different to Khaosmos's, after Casper got him to come to his senses. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Chef:' Skip has shown himself to be a talented chef. Yellow Star Force Ranger Arsenal *Star Orbs **Swordfish Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Saber Zords *Swordfish Star Zord Attacks *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. *'Dorado Impact': Star Force Yellow performs six or a series of powerful slash attacks with the Star Saber. Notes See Also *Spada - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Category:Human Category:Star Force Rangers